The present invention relates to a medical imaging method and apparatus and ultrasonic imaging method and apparatus, and more particularly to a medical imaging method and apparatus and ultrasonic imaging method and apparatus for collecting imaging data from a subject to be examined and displaying an image produced using the data.
An ultrasonic imaging apparatus transmits ultrasound to a subject, receives echoes of the ultrasound, produces an image based on the received echo signals, and displays the produced image to aid in diagnosis. The display of image is carried out by a display device such as a graphics display.
In the conventional display device for the ultrasonic imaging apparatus, a display area and images or character information to be displayed in the display area are predetermined by a manufacturer of the apparatus, and there is no area which can be freely used by a user, resulting in inconvenience in use.